A lost brother
by charmedfan120
Summary: What if after Nerissa left she had another child one with human a boy born with the powers of the sea and a heart of the earth and now ten years has past and the three have been reunited but what comes with great power comes great fun especially with Billy. What's more powerful than a pod a family pod? (More characters included)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one a vision

It's been a few months since the Pod has returned to Mako however it's not all happiness for Mimmi she has hoped that her mother Nerrisa would return so that she could introduce Zac to her.

However she still hasn't returned floating asleep in the Moon pool with Mimmi has a vision what appears to be a ten year old boy with brown black hair walking near the cliffs of Ireland and finds the Sea caves of Ireland but before she can see anymore she wakes up.

The next day she goes to Zac's who now accepts her as his sister and introduced her to his adopted parents who seems to like her Zac then opens the door to his Garage and lets his sister in.

"Mimmi I'll was just on my way to see you I had a vision about this ten year old boy at the Sea caves of Ireland" Said Zac

"Me too we need to get to Ireland" Said Mimmi

"No problem we going remember with my parents we can keep a look out for this boy" Said Zac

Later that day they arrive at Ireland and Zac's parents are busy in the hotel room bonding Zac and Mimmi go to the beach and spend the next few hours there.

Until reaches half past seven when they see the a thirteen year old boy from their vision run past them to explore the cliffs both brother and sister run after him the boy who then sees them becomes scared and runs faster and falls down some part of the cliff and lands into the Sea cave and into the moon pool their with Zac and Mimmi who now catch up.

Zac and Mimmi watch as the water begins to bubble as the full move passes in front of the Sea caves and in a flash of light the boy's legs are exchanged to a blue tail like Zac to make sure the child wouldn't be any more scared of the two Zac and Mimmi jump into the pool and within seconds their tails grow.

"Who are you and why do I have a tail"? Said the boy

"Relax what's your name"? Said Zac

"Billy" Said Billy

"Well I'm Mimmi and this is my brother Zac we are Merpeople and your part merman now come with us and we explain everything ok"? Said Mimmi

"Ok" Said Billy

Back at the beach Mimmi explains everything to the boy who is much more calm now but before they can talk anymore the boy runs over to the sea however Zac catches up to him and stops.

"Do you know what time it is and you should be going home" Said Zac

"I don't have a home I was put in a home and I didn't like it so I ran away" Said Billy

Before Zac could respond to Billy all three of them have a vision of a mermaid who looks like an older version of Mimmi.

"Mum" Said Mimmi

"Did you guys see what I see how is that possible"? Said Billy

"It can't be" Said Mimmi

"It has to be the only way for us to share visions is through blood he is our baby brother" Said Zac

"Brother what do you mean brother"? Said Billy

"The only way for us three to share vision is by blood your our baby brother" Said Zac

"Your saying that in the space of thirteen years I'll become a merman and I'll find out I have a brother and sister" Said Billy

"We understand we only found out recently come with us to the hotel" Said Mimmi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two returned

Now back at the hotel the next day Billy is lying asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor in his sleeping bag, with a worn out teddy he got from somewhere or someone in the past.

Waking up to the sound of rain tapping on the hotel window going in some sort of musical rhyme tap tap is Billy.

Wearing the same clothes, he wore yesterday Billy walks over to the window and is about to open it but then all a sudden.

"Don't open that window" Said Zac

"Why not" Said Billy still not intending to keep the window closed

"Because I said so" Said Zac

"That's great you should be a lawyer" Said Billy

"Oh well I warned you" Said Zac who then uses telekinesis to lift Billy off the ground and move him away from the window and back to his sleeping bag

Now later in the morning Zac's parents meet the three of them in the siblings' room not knowing about Billy Until now.

"Who this" Said Zac's dad while entering the room

"Dad, mum you better sit down" Said Zac

"Why"? Replies Zac's mum

"Just sit down please" Said Mimmi

"Ok" Said Zac's mum and the parents did what they asked

"Mum let me introduce you to Billy my baby brother" Said Zac

"How do you know I mean are you sure" Said Zac's father just amazed and confused

"Trust us we know" Replied Mimmi

"So what does this mean" Said Billy

"It means your coming home" Said Zac

"I wish it where that simple but I don't have a passport I don't even know who my biological dad even if he alive" Said Billy

"We cross that road when we reach it" Replies Mimmi then all a sudden someone posts through a package with the Billy's name written in by using a black marker

"What this"? Asked Billy who walks over to the door and picks up the package from the ground

"Open it" Said Zac and Billy does so revealing something very unusual

"It's a passport and a card" Said Billy surprised to receive such a thing

"Hand it over" Said Zac who then takes the passport out of Billy's hands and examinee's it to reveal it's a genuine one

"It's real and their a ticket back home" Said Zac

"That's not all look at this card welcome home love dad and their address" Said Billy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 home.

Now back home Mimmi and Zack back at the Zack's place are sitting down along with Billy waiting for the next letter to come to tell them where Billy should meet his father.

The three of them had stayed in for three hole days since they got back and now the letter arrived being pushed through Zac's door.

"It's here" Said Billy who gets off his chair and walks to the door and picks the letter up and takes it out envelope and reads it

"What does it say" Asked Zac

"Child of mine gifted with the heart of earth and the powers of the seas to meet me at last come to the now old Ocean café" Said Billy

"What are you waiting for" Said Mimmi

"I don't know" Said Billy who then runs out Zac's place faster than lighting with Zac and Mimmi running after him

Now standing outside the old Ocean café Billy along with Zac and Mimmi see builders giving the building a complete new look and the three sneak in to see unexpected Mr Morgan Carly's father Evie's best friend.

"Excuse me" Said Billy approaching the bar where the café sells all its drinks

"What can I get you" Said Mr Morgan appearing from behind the bar

"Mr Morgan" Said Zac surprised to see his girlfriend's best friend dad to be here

"You know him" Said Billy

"He should after all what older half-brother doesn't know his little brother's dad" Replies Mr Morgan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 welcome home party.

Mr Morgan and his daughter Carly have decided to throw a welcome home party for Billy and Billy doesn't do well with people.

"Billy" Shouts Mr Morgan projecting his voice

"What dad" Said Billy who runs down the stairs

"Carly agreed to help plan the welcome home party" Said Mr Morgan

"Welcome home party what welcome home party"? Asks a confused Billy

"Your welcome home party to celebrate that you're here" Replies Mr Morgan

"Can we just skip it I just want to swim and eat ice cream" Said Billy

"Tough" Said Mr Morgan

"Where the party at the café"? Asks Billy

"Yes the opening of Billy's Café" Said Mr Morgan

Later that day the party took place at Billy's café with music blaring out free drinks and food etc.

Billy walks down the large stairs wearing a t shirt and blue jeans and walks towards his older sister Carly.

"Hey bro look how many people turned up" Said Carly

"Yeah loads I don't even know any of them" Said Billy

"You will soon" Replies Carly

"I guess I should start mingling" Said Billy

"Yeah just watch out for water" Replies Carly

"Yeah yeah I know" Said Billy who begins to circle around and talk to people

Cain, Zac's on and off buddy walks over to Billy and introduces himself to Billy.

"Your Billy" Said Cain

"What of it" Replies Billy not really interested

"Nothing" Replies Cam

"I know how you betrayed my brother for the power of the trident and he spared you" Said Billy

"Yeah your brother good that way" Said Cam

"That's where me and Zac differ if you betray us this time I will show you no mercy remember that" Said Billy who then walks away and as the day becomes night at Mako in the deep dark sea a figure resurfaces with three shells in it's hands and uses telekinesis to raise them high in the sky and move them in the three essential positions of the island and moon pool

Each shell had a distinctive marking the moon pool, the moon and the island and the figure holds out it's hands up to the sky and the shells begin to glow a light blue color the same as the moon and deep inside the moon pool of Mako balls of water from the waterfall hit the moon's pools water and the tentacle is generated a defense for both moon pools and the planet from the comet!

The tentacle wasn't alone their is dolphin in the waters and the communicate with one another without speaking and leaves the moon pool and travels great lengths to Billy's cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dolphin rider.

The party is still going on and Mimmi and Zac arrive and just when they begin to separate and do their own things they see their younger brother struggling to breath.

"Billy" Said Mimmi who runs over to her little brother with Carly and Zac behind

The three of them take Billy to office and close and lock the door and place Billy on the sofa

"What wrong with him" Asked Carly concerned

"That what's we going to find out" Said Mimmi who then begins to examine her younger brother

"Well what wrong Mimmi" Said Zac who also is becoming more concerned

"It appears that someone is trying to extract what little power Billy possess Billy is a hybrid to one of the most powerful mermaids that has ever existed and from the northern pod who are feared for their power and knowledge yet Billy's powers have only just emerged so why try and steal them now" Said Mimmi

"I thought you couldn't do the moon protect our powers only something as strong as the Merman chamber or the trident could do something like this" Replies Zac

"Normally in mermaid school we learnt to channel the power of our moon ring along with the powers we possess to help sustain another if this where to happen" Said Mimmi

"Then do it" Said Carly

"Very well stand back" Said Mimmi and the two did what she asked

Mimmi holds out her hand which her moon ring hangs on and begins to channel the power of the into Billy with a blue light shooting outwards towards Billy.

Now with the power of her moon ring and her own powers flowing through Billy to sustain him Mimmi herself begins to fall under the same effects as Billy and the figure floating above the cold water near Mako the second shell with the symbol of the island on glows even brighter and Mimmi falls to ground as bubbles cover her and she transform to her true self mermaid.

"Mimmi" Said Zac

"Something wrong" Replies Mimmi then all a sudden Mimmi shines a bright blue for a second like the moon and dims and a orb of light leaves Mimmi and fly's out the window and to Mako and enters the shell with the island

"Mimmi listen you have to focus tell me what's wrong" Said Zac

"Mako" Said Billy

"Moon" Said Mimmi

"What are they saying" Said Carly confused

"Nerissa" Said a voice familiar to all of them expect Billy it was Rita


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nerissa

Now with the party cancelled and everyone involved at the grotto Mimmi and Billy still in the same state as they were at the party and Rita explains her theory of Nerissa.

"I have brought you here as I have discovered some important news which puts us all at risk" Said Rita

"What is it is it linked to the hybrid" Said Ondina

"Ondina" Snapped Evie

"Fine baby hybrid" Said Ondina

"You see in the early days of Mako before the greats pods we are now they were a small population of us both mermen and mermaid and where the first moon cycle truly began" Said Rita

"Carry-on" Said Zac

"Zac your family line dates back to those times and our people used the power of the pool to predict the future and a single prophecy of a power like no other that would help bring balance to the scared forces like the moon" Replies Rita

"So how does this help now my brother and my sister are lying there unable to move" Said Zac

"The prophecy speaks that this power would come and be challenged through the coming of three siblings one of them being a hybrid but this power would only come to be when the three are first in moon pool together on Mako when the moon is high" Said Rita

"So if we get them to the moon pool they be fine" Said Ondina

"No there no full moon tonight it's tomorrow" Replies Evie

"The power is solely the three siblings however the mother who is the matriarch of the line has the ability if possess the three shells of Mako the moon, the island and the moon pool can take your powers away" Said Rita

Nerissa who is still floating near Mako


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 powerless.

Mimmi and Billy awoke to find themselves without their powers and unable to even move the tiniest of water.

"Where am I" Said a shocked Billy who is coming to his surrounding

"It's ok" Said Mr Morgan who reveals to be there waiting for his son

"dad where Carly, Mimmi and Zac" Said Billy

"It's ok your aunt informed me and I came as soon as I heard" Said Mr Morgan

"Aunt what aunt"? Asked a confused Billy

"Rita" Said Mr Morgan

"Hi" Said Rita who was just finishing putting potion ingredients away

"How" Said Billy

"Through my brother" Said Mr Morgan

"Is he" Asked Billy

"Yes he dead" Said Mr Morgan

Mimmi for the first time since she began living on land is now allowed to live a normal life well what ever that means Mimmi stayed out in the streets when it rained and went to explore the various of human actives that she wouldn't be able to do.

Billy took longer to recover then Mimmi due to his powers and not having them for a long time.

Billy spent the days of his recovery with his aunt Rita who taught him the ways of the mermaids and the views of their gifts.

"Aunt Rita have you ever seen my mother" Said Billy

"No sorry I only heard legends of her and her work" Said Rita

"If she back does that mean we get to meet her" Said Billy

"Billy under no circumstances should you even attempt to find her she is extremely dangerous and until we know different there is no reason for you to attempt to find her" Said Rita

Now with Zac as the last sibling standing he is now in terrible danger.

Zac who is walking back to the Rita's house along with Evie stops in pure terror as he faces the sea and watches as Nerissa using her powers to manipulate water to carry her to him and dries herself in seconds and uses the power of her moon ring to make those watched forget and not even notice what's happening.

"It can't be" Said Zac

"Yes it's me child I'm sorry for what I have done to Mimmi and Billy' but I have no choice" Said Nerissa

"Yes you do have choice what you done to Mimmi and Billy almost killed them" Said Zac

"What am doing is the best for everyone the power of the Dolphin can not be completed" Said Nerissa

"Well your out of look" Said Zac

"I'm truly sorry Zac but I have no choice" Said Nerissa and out of no where she pulls out the shell with the symbol of the moon pool and it shines

"No" Screams Zac who tries to use his telekinesis to try and move the shell but the shell absorbs all his powers and did the same as the two other shells did to his siblings

"Zac" Screams Evie as he falls to the ground

"I'm sorry child" Said Nerissa who begins to walk towards the beach

"You monster" Said Evie who uses her powers over water and traps the shell in a bubble and moves it near her side

"Evie your out of your league" Said Nerissa without ease reclaims the shell and sends Evie flying


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 two years later.

You would think that the team would find a way to reclaim the three siblings power however no luck it has been two years and Billy is now 12 and is being home schooled.

"So if 5x4 is 20 5x5 would be"? Asks Mr Morgan trying to teach his son

"25 dad" Said Billy

"Well done kiddo" Said Mr Morgan

"What's next in fun with numbers or fun with shapes" Said Billy

"What's wrong it's been 2 years since I lost my powers and I have no way getting them back and the person who did this was my mother the very women who is meant to raise me alongside you and help me" Said Billy

"Billy you have to be patient good things happen in their own time" Said Mr Morgan

"How much time I had a week worth of my magic before I lost I swam in places I only dreamed and now it's gone I'm going for a walk" Said Billy who storms off to the beach

The beach is like a safe haven to Billy always has ever since he was very little back in Ireland when the moon was high Billy always sneaked out from ever he was that's another story for another time and go onto the beach and watch the moon pull the tides.

Billy now has accepted the idea of living a normal life but this life was not how he expected to be Billy lived in a world where the strong survives and the weak falls but this world was very different and Billy can't adapt.

Just as Billy was about to leave and go back home he hears a voice a small and squeaky one.

"Hello is anyone there" Said Billy attempting to find out

Then he hears a reply a squeak the squeak came from a small dolphin.

"Hear little guy are you lost" Said Billy concerned

"Yes but now I found you" Said the dolphin in his language yet Billy understood perfectly and vice versa

"You found me what for"? Asked Billy

"To finally see your mother" Said the Dolphin

"Take me to her" Said Billy and then Billy holds on to one of the Dolphin's fins and they swim off to Mako with all the sharks avoiding them for some unknown reason

As they got closer to Mako mermaids from the pods begin to scatter as most of them still haven't got used to the idea of mermen especially when it comes Zac or Billy.

Then the two went deep under water and resurface in the moon pool where Nerissa has taken root.

"Hello Billy" Said Nerissa

"mother" Replies Billy

"You look amazing you grown up so fast" Said Nerissa

"I would say the same but you abounded us" Said Billy

"You have no idea what I did" Said Nerissa

"I think I do you stole my powers as well as Mimmi and Zac's there things you don't cross and that is one of them" Said Billy

"You have no right I am your mother" Said Nerissa raising her voice

"We have every right you stole from your children you stole apart of life a part of who we are" Said Billy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 a merman's return.

Each of the three siblings handled the idea of without powers differently Zac thought it was for the best that no one could return their powers while Mimmi choses to take advantage of this situation while secretly hiding her disappointment in Nerissa.

Whereas Billy chooses to try and find a way to regain his powers and complete whatever the power of the Dolphin is and what is its purpose.

Billy is in Rita's grotto searching through the ingredients and finds those that when the full moon is high and the potion is used channels the power of fifty moons.

"Aunt Rita I have this idea that if the power of fifty moons can remove the powers of merpeople who were originally from land then if I used the opposite ingredients of the potion it might be able to" Said Billy before Rita finishes his sentence

"To return the power that where stolen it might just work" Said Rita

"Let's get started" Said Billy

The pair then begin to prepare the potion which was highly dangerous as potion ingredients can be very dangerous if you get the wrong ingredient it could cause a terrible reaction.

"Zac, Mimmi get down here good news" Said Billy to his brother and sister on the phone

"Ok we on our way" Said Mimmi

Now all together in the grotto even Mr Morgan and Carly are there waiting for the explanation.

"You got something" Said Carly

"Yes I think no I know how we can get our powers back" Said Billy

"How"? Asked Mimmi

"Does it matter" Said Zac

"It does we can reclaim our powers" Replied Billy

"Then Nerissa will take them again it's a losing battle" Said Zac

"It's a possibility but what I have learnt is that these things don't break you guys they make you stronger" Said Carly

"What do we do"? Asked Zac

"Tonight there's a full moon we need to be in the moon pool where Mimmi can use her moon ring to manipulate the potion around us while where in the pool" Said Zac

"You need more than Mimmi's moon ring" Said Rita

"Like what" Replies Ondina

"These" Said Rita who walks over to a table and lifts up a small box and brings it over to the team

"What's in the box" Said Carly

"Before mermen where banished mermen just like us once they completed their training would earn a moon dagger" Said Rita

"A moon dagger" Said Ondina

"A moon dagger is the equivalent to our moon rings the trident was the weapon they used which even spoke fear in some of the most powerful mermen who heard of the merman who created it" Said Rita

"So how do these moon daggers help us" Said Zac

"They help you and Billy the moon daggers are lost relics mermaids can't use these much like mermen can't use moon rings" Said Rita who then pulls up the lid and the two brothers pick one up each

"What's next" Said Billy

"The plan is simple tonight we will provide cover for you three to enter the moon pool and we handle the pod and Nerissa" Said Mr Morgan

"What are we waiting for" Said the three

"Waiting for me" Said a familiar voice to the gang all expect Billy

"Eric" Said Ondina


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Full Moon.

Erik did indeed return for Ondina but he already knew the answer instead he proposed a deal he would help the gang regain the three sibling's powers and in return they let him stay around for a bit.

Now when the moon is near Mako the gang got to Mako with Ondina, Sirena and Rita going head to head with Nerissa and Evie getting the three inside the moon pool in time.

"We only have one shot make it count" Said Mr Morgan

"Dad what are you going to do you have no powers" Said Billy

"Don't worry son I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Said Mr Morgan who jumps off the boat transporting them to the island and into the seas and his legs become a tail with blue scales all over then resurfaces near the boat

"Dad you got a tail are you land boy or merman"? Asks an excited Billy

"Land boy son I'll explain later we have to go Ondina, Sirena, Rita we haven't got much time" Said Mr Morgan

"Ready" Said Sirena

"Always" Replied Ondina then the three Ondina, Sirena and Rita dive in afterwards Mr Morgan

Mr Morgan, Ondina, Sirena and Rita swim towards Nerissa and surround her in the water

"Hello Nerissa" Said Mr Morgan to an unexpected Nerissa

"Hello Nathan it's been a long time" Said Nerissa back to Nathan

"It's time to end this" Said Ondina and the three mermaids holds up each of their moon rings and their stone in the ring glows and releases light which forms a triangle shape producing some barrier/shield

Nerissa then tries to move away from the gang but finds herself trapped.

"You don't know what's at stake you have to release me" Said Nerissa

"Not a chance" Replied Ondina

Now back to the siblings who are sailing at high speed to the underwater entrance where all a sudden just as they about to reach the entrance the Water Tentacle rises from the sea along with a dolphin made of water too.

"Oh god" Said Evie who is meant to take the three to the pool and protect them

"I think that's the understatement of the year" Replied Billy then the two begins spawned from the moon pool attacks the four

"Evie do something" Yells Mimmi

"Go ahead I'll hold them off" Said Evie who then holds out one of her hands in the sigh for stop and uses her power to freeze water onto the two new begins who freeze completely but use their own power to put them back to the state they once was and knocks Evie all the way to the gang containing Nerissa preventing her for intervening

"The Dolphin if Nerissa created it she probably designed it not to hurt us" Says Billy

"But we don't know for sure" Replies Mimmi

"Well your about to find out" Said Billy who then dives into the ocean and within seconds the Dolphin goes after him

But as we all guessed the Dolphin is too fast for Billy and easily catches and traps him within itself where a strange energy begins to generate.

"What's happening" Shouts Mimmi to Zac

"I don't know" Replies Zac

"You have to free Billy from the Dolphin Nathen" Said Nerissa with great fear

"What's the Dolphin's purpose what is it doing to our son" Screams Nathen back at her

"It showing him their past all four of them" Replies Nerissa

Billy finds himself drifting through space as a echo seeing the past of Mako the past of himself and Zac as well as Mimmi.

In Mako moon pool in the past with the three siblings in the pool being attacked by a unknown figure with strange powers one of the attacks hits the three of them and as their lives are slowly fading away the full moon comes over head and the each sibling says.

"Come back to me no matter what happens" Says Zac from that time

"Always" Replies Mimmi's past self

"Forever as long the moon still shines at night" Said Billy past self and then they die and become sea foam in pool and the foam begins to be filled with pure energy from Mako and the moon itself and along with a dolphin that was in the pool with them at the time and then both the foam and the dolphin disappears from the pool in a flash of light

Billy still trapped inside the Dolphin comes out of the vision to see Nerissa trapped the moon over head and the three shells around Mako.

"Look Billy" Shouts Ondina

"What is he doing" Asks Nathen

What Billy is doing or rather what he has become was something unexplainable it was if he is one with the entity and swims towards Mimmi and Zac.

"Billy what's happening to you" Asks Mimmi

"Something magical we have to get to the moon pool now with the Dolphin our dolphin" Replies Billy with his head emerging from the water

"I don't understand" Replies Zac

"You don't need do now come on" Said Billy so then the two older siblings jump in merging with the Dolphin and they swim to the moon pool and resurface there

The moon over head bubbles begins to form and the Dolphin separates itself from the three and Nerissa dolphin who was her only companion swims to the moon pool and to the water dolphin the shells that surround Mako begin to dim and all a sudden the three siblings powers are released and return to Mako's moon pool and back into the three siblings but something else magical happens!

A great bright light comes and goes and a magical force is released from the moon pool only for the gang outside to be concerned.

"Do you think it worked"? Asks Ondina

"I don't know but look the shells" Replied Rita as the shells are magically destroyed since the three entered the moon pool along with the water Dolphin

Meanwhile in the moon pool itself the moon gone from Mako Zac and Mimmi resurface over joyed that they reclaimed their tales.

"Zac" Says Mimmi calling for her brother

"Mimmi we did it" Replied Zac the two hug only to realize no Billy

"Where Billy" Shouts a worried Mimmi

"Oh no Billy where are you Billy" Screams Zac at the top of his lungs

Then for a second all you could here is splash which hits Mimmi and Zac and they turn to see a much laughing Billy in their mists.

"Aha you should of heard yourself Where's Billy Oh no Billy so funny I had to" Chuckles Billy

"Ok Zac"? Asks Mimmi

"Ok Mimmi" Replied Zac

"Ok Billy" Says the two older siblings

"Yeah why" Said Billy before being bombarded with a massive splash bigger than one he ever seen which his two older brothers created


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A relative found.

Nerissa remained trapped within Rita's grotto by a circle of crystals powdered by a number of potions and the power of the moon itself but she still wouldn't talk about why she had to take their powers away.

Billy is sitting down in there in the grotto waiting for Zac and Mimmi along with the rest to come and help interrogate her.

"Billy my child we haven't got much time you have to release me so not I can protect you and the rest of my family" Speaks Nerissa

"Not a chance mother I thought I could trust you even believe you but you proved me wrong" Replied Billy

"You don't understand once he finds you your all dead" shouts Nerissa

"You think I fear death where I come from we learnt how to get rid of that fear let him come" Says Billy

"We both know that's a lie ever since you met Mimmi and Zac your heart has softened" chuckles Nerissa before Billy can reply Rita and the others enter the grotto

"Has she talked yet"? Asks Ondina

"No just the same old same old let me free so I can protect our family" Replies Billy

"You think if she cared about us she tell us what or who this big threat is" Speaks Zac

"Nerissa please you have to tell us do not put our child and Mimmi and Zac at risk" Speaks Nathen

"He's my brother but he didn't inherit the merman gene so he was left on land and soon found out about us" Replies Nerissa

"So what he threatening to expose us" Asked Mimmi

"No worst he threatened to use some new force he has become one with to destroy Mako and all the pods unless I gave him each and everyone of your powers" Speaks Nerissa

"Then we ambush him and take him out with the moon daggers and rings" Said Zac

"Even if you could imprison him we has a entire army at his disposal we would never win" Replies Nerissa

"Watch us mother now tell us where do we meet him"? Asked Billy

"The Pier at sunset but you can't beat him" Says Nerissa


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Final Countdown

As the sun begins to set and the sky goes from a light blue to a orange Billy, Mimmi and Zac prepare themselves for the battle on the horizon.

"You ready"? Asked Zac

"Ready" Replies Billy

"Me too" Says Mimmi

The three then swim off extra early to get into position with Mimmi waiting at the end of the pier in disguise Zac not far behind her just invisible and Billy the furthest away from the pier hiding behind a edge of a ship.

"Why do I have to be the furthest away" Thought Billy but this thought wasn't just in his head it was also in Mimmi's and Zac's

"Billy is that you how are you in my head"? Asks Zac without speaking

"This could work for us get ready it's almost sunset" Replies Mimmi

A figure then walks up towards her holding some ancient box with a number of symbols on it and stops when he reaches her.

"Hello dear sister have you got what we agreed upon"? Asks Nerissa brother

"Yes and more you remember our agreement" Replies Mimmi as Nerissa

"Yes in exchange I will release you from the oath and your precious children will remain safe" Said Nerissa brother

Then out of nowhere Mimmi uses her moon ring and blasts him and he goes flying half way across the pier and the mask he wore falls off revealing a face that one of them seen two many times!

"No it can't be" Shouts a shocked Billy seeing a man he hoped to never see again

"That's right Billy it's me don't be shy come out where I can see you" Chuckles Nerissa brother who then uses telekinesis to throw Billy from the edge of the ship and onto the middle of the pier

"Ar" Screams Billy in pain

"Enough" Says Zac who uses his power over water to make water in the sea rise and fires it Nerissa's brother

"Not quite" Replies Nerissa's brother who quickly gets back up and generates fire from his hands and the two opposite elements collide and the fire evaporates the water and the fire destroys the very part of the pier Zac then goes flying back and lands on Mimmi and they both fall into the sea

"No" Shouts Billy who runs to the end of the pier and dives in

The End.


End file.
